Amnésie douloureuse
by Hermi4851
Summary: Le petit James Sirius aurait dû faire plus attention en s'entraînant au Quidditch. Maintenant, il va devoir affronter son père, le célèbre et très en colère Harry Potter... /!\ Fessée - Spanking


Une petite fic pour la route... Je n'en suis pas mécontente, mais pas aux anges non plus, allez savoir pourquoi.

Je vous donne l'immense l'honneur de pouvoir choisir quelle sera la prochaine fic que j'écrirai! **_Allez donc répondre au poll_**sur ma page de profil! Je précise que vos aurez droit à toutes, mais dites-moi laquelle vous voulez en premier (celles de Twilight sont à moitié terminées, et donc seront postées plus vite si vous choisissez une de celles-là).

* * *

**Amnésie douloureuse**

- Papa, je peux aller jouer au Quidditch?, demanda le petit James, 8 ans, à Harry.

- Lily et Albus ne sont pas là. Tu veux jouer tout seul?

- Oui, je veux m'entraîner à attraper le Vif d'or!

- D'accord, mais tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit: tu voles à l'abri des arbres et pas plus haut. Compris?

- Oui, papa!

James s'en alla, moitié courant, moitié sautillant, chercher son balai et la petite balle dorée et ailée avant de se diriger vers un verger au milieu duquel se cachait une clairière aux dimensions respectables. Si tôt arrivé, il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux, le bonheur de piloter un balai qui répondait plus à ses pensées qu'à ses mouvements et surtout le Vif qui voletait, inconscient du danger, à quelques dizaine de mètres de là, lui firent rapidement oublier toute autre chose. Pendant longtemps, il ne fit que tournoyer dans les airs, jouant avec sa proie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des cris jaillir de la maison moldue voisine qu'il regarda en bas pour s'apercevoir que plusieurs enfants le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et le montraient du doigt. Alerté par ce vacarme, Harry avait accouru. James sentit un brusque force le tirer vers le bas lorsque son balai fut touché par un sort de pesanteur lancé par son père.

Puis Harry sortit sa baguette et se dépêcha de lancer un série de sorts d'amnésie sur la bande avant de retourner vers la maison. En passant, il prit son fils par la peau du coup pour l'emmener dans la maison. Celui-ci tremblait car il savait bien qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Dans ta chambre, marmonna Harry alors qu'il faisait les cents pas, tentant de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère.

La tête basse, James obéit rapidement et s'affala sur son lit. Il déglutit: il savait ce qui l'attendait. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il entende les pas de son père dans l'escalier. L'anxiété lui montant à la gorge, il se leva et commença lui aussi à marcher de long en large.

Effectivement, après une dizaine d'allers-retours, son père entra dans la chambre. James s'arrêta et se tint devant lui, les yeux baissés.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? demanda ce dernier sévèrement.

- De ne pas voler plus haut que les arbres, répondit James d'une petite voix.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de commettre une grave infraction au code international du secret magique? Si tu étais plus grand, tu pourrais te retrouver à Azkaban pour ça!

James frissonna et pâlit. Son père lui avait parlé des détraqueurs et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver face à eux. Il se sentit honteux et misérable.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as délibérément ignoré mes instructions?

- Je sais pas, j'avais oublié…

- Un quart d'heure après que je t'aie prévenu, tu avais oublié?!?

- Ben, je m'amusais, et j'y pensais plus…

- He bien, je vais t'apprendre à y penser!

Harry prit une grande inspiration, refoulant la colère qui avait failli à nouveau l'atteindre. Il empoigna une chaise qu'il amena au centre de la pièce. James, pas du tout surpris, le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Viens ici, James.

- S'il te plaît, papa! J'le ferai plus!

- Tout de suite si tu ne veux pas prolonger ta punition.

L'interpellé obéit, stimulé par cet avertissement.

- Pantalon et slip baissés.

Rouge comme une tomate, James obtempéra avec des mains tremblantes. Il fut ensuite soulevé et déposé sur les genoux de son père.

La première claque arriva rapidement et elle fit sursauter le petit James. Les suivantes ne furent pas moins fortes. Bientôt, James gigotait sur les genoux de son père, tentant vainement d'éviter la terrible main. Après une quinzaine de claques, il pleurait déjà, plus à cause de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait que de la douleur pourtant grandissante. N'y pouvant plus, il cria:

- S'il te plaît, papaaaaaa! J-je ne le…f-ferai pluuuuuus!

- J'espère pour toi, James.

- Je s-suis…suis d-désolééééé!

- Je sais, fils.

Maintenant, la douleur devenait insoutenable. James cessa alors de battre des pieds et des mains et s'affala sur les genoux de son père. Ce dernier, le cœur lourd, lui assena encore trois claques sur chaque cuisse avant d'arrêter et de poser sa main sur le derrière brûlant de son fils. James ne faisait que pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- James…fit Harry doucement.

Le garçon tenta de retenir quelque peu ses sanglots pour entendre ce que son père avait à lui dire.

- Ce n'est encore tout à fait fini, fils.

James recommença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il parvint à articuler:

- N-non! Je s-serai sage! 'Le ferai p-plus!

Bien que Harry n'eût souhaité rien d'autre que serrer son fils dans ses bras, il devait rester ferme un moment de plus. C'était pour le bien du garçon: ce qu'il avait fait était grave et Harry devait s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

- James, je vais te donner trois coups avec la brosse. Est-ce que tu peux être un brave garçon et les prendre comme un grand?

James acquiesça.

- Prépare-toi.

Harry fit apparaître une brosse à cheveux d'une taille assez impressionnante et la posa un instant sur le derrière rouge de James pour ne pas le prendre au dépourvu. Puis il la leva et l'abaissa une fois sur chaque cuisse. Le dernier coup arriva en plein milieu du postérieur bien rouge de James. Ce dernier cria à chaque fois puis continua à pleurer. Harry le prit par la taille et le mit sur ses genoux, le postérieur endolori de son fils entre ses jambes afin qu'il ne fasse pas plus mal que nécessaire. Il serra dans ses bras et le berça de droite à gauche, attendant que les pleurs cessent. James se laissa faire, se fichant du fait qu'il était toujours cul nu.

- Je suis désolééé, je suis désolééé, papa, tellement désolé… marmonna James, sa tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son père.

- Je sais, fiston. Tu es pardonné. Est-ce que tu feras de nouveau quelque chose d'aussi dangereux?

James secoua sa tête:

- Non, papa, je ne le ferai plus.

- Très bien. Mais si jamais tu recommences, tu recevras une fessée entière avec la brosse, c'est compris? dit Harry toujours aussi gentiment, espérant ne jamais avoir à le faire.

James releva la tête pour jeter un regard horrifié à son père. Voyant que celui-ci affichait un air calme mais sérieux, il dit:

- Oui papa, mais je le ferai plus jamais jamais.

- J'en suis sûr, dit Harry avec un sourire, espérant que cela soit vrai.

Et il serra son fils très fort dans ses bras. Après un moment, il laissa son fils se remettre debout et remonter ses vêtements. Il le coucha sur son lit, par-dessus les couvertures aux couleurs du club de Flaquemare. James s'endormit presque immédiatement.

A cet instant, Ginny rentrait du Chemin de Traverse avec les deux autre enfants et demanda à son mari s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Hum…que dire?


End file.
